


Goldeneye

by Stowaway



Category: GoldenEye (1995), Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Challenge Response, Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-23
Updated: 2003-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 14:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stowaway/pseuds/Stowaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the <a href="http://www.livejournal.com/users/circe_tigana/247866.html">Heathen Gods Drabble Challenge</a>. 100 words exactly.</p></blockquote>





	Goldeneye

“Hence Janus, the two-faced Roman god come to life.”

“It wasn’t God who gave me this face, it was you; setting me up with that cursed medallion. You thought I wouldn’t survive, didn’t you James? Never come back to reproach you. Or perhaps it was M’s orders? ‘Her Majesty’s Loyal Terrier’ would never have refused an assignment, would you? Mission above friendship, always.”

“Alec, I….”

“Oh, spare me, James. There’s nothing you can say, no excuse you can offer that I’ll believe. Although, if you tell me where to find the rest of the treasure, I might cut you in.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Heathen Gods Drabble Challenge](http://www.livejournal.com/users/circe_tigana/247866.html). 100 words exactly.


End file.
